


Crossing a Well Hidden Pathway

by PassionPhantom



Series: Destiel Drabbles and Poems [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionPhantom/pseuds/PassionPhantom
Summary: (Destiel Drabble) Castiel asks Dean an intimate question and Dean provides an emotional answer.





	

Cas held onto me as my voice sung out confessions.

Pieces of my clothing being peeled off gently.

My arms prickling with goosebumps as my shirt hits the floor.

Cas' kisses stung the line of my neck as he unbuckled my jeans.

"Do you love me, Dean?" He massaged my hips gingerly.

Then took me until I cried out the answer "Yes!"

Castiel opened the secret door and crossed the well-hidden pathways.

The motions of his movements were dizzying.

And I lie underneath it all, captivated by his touch.

Cas whispered delicately in my ear, "I love you to."


End file.
